


Yours For the Night

by lexus_grey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: D/s, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby spanks Raven for letting Clarke leave Camp Jaha after she ordered everyone to stay inside the perimeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours For the Night

. "What were you thinking?" Abby hissed, to avoid being overheard.

Raven looked up, one eyebrow arching. "About?" she questioned, deliberately playing dumb. No sense narcing on herself if she didn't have to.

Abby grabbed the mechanic by the elbow and hauled her to her feet, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. "You shut off the fence and let Clarke out of camp after I forbade anyone to leave."

Raven turned her head to whisper back, "And I also made sure she had a gun."

"She is a child, Raven!" Abby nearly yelled, glancing around quickly to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation.

"You're wrong, Abby," Raven said somewhat sadly. "She stopped being a child the day you sent her down here to die."

Abby pursed her lips, swallowed back the retort she wanted to make, and instead issued a command. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"Wherever I tell you," Abby snapped. "I'm the Chancellor, or had you forgotten?"

Raven grudgingly limped along behind her, enjoying the sway of Abby's ass as they walked. Of course if anyone called her out on the staring, she'd gouge their eyes out. As far as anyone else was concerned, she did not have a thing for Clarke's mother. As far as she was concerned, though, the way she felt about Abby Griffin was a whole different story. So many nights she'd gone to sleep imagining what it would feel like to kiss her, to touch her, to be touched by her. She stopped herself from masturbating because she didn't want to be creepy, but the fantasies were always there.

Her leg was tired by the time they reached the other side of the camp, and she wondered why Abby had walked them all the way out into the middle of nowhere. No one ever ventured to this side of camp, at least not that she knew of, but suddenly a tent came into view and she blinked, questioning Abby with her eyes.

"Sometimes I just need to think," Abby said by way of explanation. "I set this up a few days after we made camp here. No one's ever bothered me out here, and I expect it to stay that way," she continued pointedly.

Raven raised her hands in surrender. "I'm not gonna tell anyone," she promised. "But speaking of... why did you bring me all the way out here? You know my leg is fucked..."

"I brought you out here because I wanted privacy to deal with your breaking the rules."

"Breaking the rules? Seriously Abby?"

"Seriously, Raven. I specifically ordered that no one leave this camp, and you betrayed me. You let Clarke out there to die, when I've only just gotten her back."

"Get off your high horse," Raven scoffed. "You did the same damn thing when Kane told you no."

Abby held Raven's eyes. "And what happened to me?"

Raven looked away and shifted uncomfortably, not liking to think of Abby being hurt like that. "They shock-lashed you." And suddenly her eyes snapped back to Abby's. "You're going to shock-lash me?" she asked in disbelief.

"No," Abby said quickly, shaking her head. "But I am going to punish you."

"How exactly do you think you're gonna punish me?" Raven asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Extra work detail? Send me to bed without dinner?" She smirked.

"Come here, Raven," Abby said, crooking her finger at the young woman.

Raven inched closer until she was standing directly in front of Abby. Being so close was difficult without wanting to grab her and kiss her. A suicidal notion for sure.

Abby, for her part, was doing her best not to be affected by those big brown eyes and perfect lips. "When I give an order to this camp, you will obey it," she said, her voice low and meaningful.

"Okay, I get it," Raven said, needing to put some distance between them before she made a stupid mistake. She tried to back away but Abby caught her arm again.

"Nice try," Abby said with a smirk, shaking her head. She gently turned Raven around and pressed a hand between her shoulder blades to bend her over the wooden planks fashioned into a table.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, eyes wide, starting to push up off the table, but Abby's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Raven, don't get up."

"Abby what are you doing?" Raven asked again, panic lining her chest.

"Raven, calm down," Abby said in what she hoped was a calming, parental tone. "I'm not going to shock-lash you, I wouldn't lie about that. But I am going to punish you - I wouldn't lie about that, either."

Raven tried to breathe normally, but her mind was spinning. "Then why am I bent over the table?" she asked.

"Because I'm going to spank you," Abby answered matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Raven shrieked, shooting up off the table and turning to face Abby, her cheeks bright red. "Like hell you are!"

"Don't make it difficult," Abby warned. "Turn around and bend over, or I will be forced to do this publicly."

Raven's jaw dropped. "You fucking bitch," she breathed.

Abby tried not to show that Raven's statement hurt. She kept her eyes hard and waited for compliance.

Seething, Raven spun and bent over the table, not sure whether she was more pissed off or embarrassed. She decided she was more embarrassed. How could she explain to Abby that it would humiliate her for Abby to see her like that, like a child. Humiliating because she wanted nothing more than for Abby to see her as an adult, worthy of her time and friendship, not a stupid kid. "I'll take the shock-lashing," she said suddenly, though she remained bent over the table so she didn't have to look at Abby.

"Don't be ridiculous," Abby scoffed, dismissing the idea as soon as it left Raven's lips. How could she explain to Raven that the prospect of spanking her was so innately thrilling that as soon as the thought had popped into her head, she had been able to think of nothing else. She didn't know why it was so exciting, and she knew that wasn't fair to Raven, but she was helpless against it, and it was better than shock-lashing the girl, anyway. "I'm not letting you get shock-lashed, Raven. Believe me, you don't want it either."

"It's humiliating, Abby," Raven whispered.

"It's okay," Abby said softly, stepping closer and resting a hand on Raven's back. "Let's just take care of this, and we can put the whole thing behind us, all right?"

Raven shivered at the feel of Abby's hand on her back, letting her eyes drift closed. "I don't have a choice, Chancellor," she said stoically.

"I know," Abby said, trying to suppress her own shiver, and hoping Raven didn't notice when she failed. "It'll be okay," she told Raven... and herself, if she was honest. She reached underneath the girl and before a complete fit could be thrown, she had jeans unbuttoned and unzipped.

Raven froze for a split second, then started to get up again, but Abby's gentle voice and close proximity lulled her back down.

"It's okay, Raven," Abby promised again, laying a hand on Raven's back once more. "Shh..."

"Abby," Raven begged, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

Abby curled her fingers into the waistband of Raven's jeans and underwear, and barely managed to stifle a groan of appreciation as she pulled them down to reveal the girl's backside.

"Oh God," Raven complained, tears in her eyes at the embarrassment.

"You could've gotten Clarke killed," Abby reminded her. "And you went against my order as Chancellor. You can't do that. You're lucky I'm the only one who knows it was you."

"Just get on with it," Raven said bitterly, doing her best not to hyperventilate.

"I don't appreciate the attitude," Abby said, laying the first swat more sharply than she otherwise would have.

Raven jumped a little, but otherwise stayed still and quiet. She wouldn't give Abby the satisfaction.

Abby held back another groan at the way the smack echoed in the woods around them, and the way Raven was able to take it, when she knew it had to have hurt. She spanked the girl again, her nostrils flaring with the illicit pleasure it brought her. Her gut twisted with guilt, so she focused on the fact that Raven had deceived her and put Clarke in danger, and that helped her enjoy the situation marginally less. She spanked Raven again, and again, and again, alternating cheeks and varying the intensity, working up to a very hard spanking.

Raven endured the punishment in silence for as long as she could, but the harder Abby spanked her, the harder it was to stay quiet, and despite her steely resolve, she let out a cry, her cheeks flushed with shame.

Abby paused in surprise when Raven cried out, and only then did she realize that her hand was stinging... which was nothing compared to how Raven's bottom must have been feeling. The tanned skin was glowing bright red. But Raven had not moved or tried to get away from the spanking.

Collecting herself, Abby swallowed once and cleared her throat before speaking. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Fuck you," Raven spat before she could tell her mouth to be respectful, and she cried out again at the renewed barrage of stinging slaps to her backside. She had never felt anything like it in her life - it obviously didn't compare to being shot or punched, but it hurt in a different way that made her feel very out of control, and she needed it to stop. "Shit! I'm sorry! Please, stop..."

"I just gave you a chance to make it stop, and you chose to say 'fuck you'," Abby growled, not bothering to hide the fact that it pissed her off.

"I'm just embarrassed!" Raven yelped as Abby kept spanking her. "Please, I know my punishment from the Chancellor is over and that this is from you now, from you as Abby, that it's personal, and I'm sorry... I just- I want you to see me as an adult, and this is humiliating!" she finally confessed with a strangled sob.

Abby stopped mid smack, her anger disappearing as fast as it had come. "What?" Her hand fell to her side, throbbing lightly.

"There's nothing I want more than to be seen as your equal," Raven explained, swiping at her tears with her jacket sleeve. "This ruins any chance I ever had of that."

"No, just the opposite," Abby rushed to assure her.

"Oh please," Raven snapped.

"Raven I--"

"Save it," Raven interrupted, not wanting to hear whatever Abby had to say. "You punished me, I took it, it's over, end of story. Can I go now?" Her ass was burning like the fires of hell, and her pride hurt even worse.

"As the Chancellor, no one is my equal. But as Abby, you are my equal, Raven. That's why I chose to punish you in private."

"Can. I. Go. Now?" Raven was hanging onto control by a very thin thread.

Abby felt horrible, even though Raven had definitely deserved what she got. The part she felt horrible for was enjoying it. She carefully pulled up Raven's pants and underwear. "I may have had ulterior motives," she blurted out as she took a step back.

"You what?" Raven spun around without bothering to button or zip.

"I needed to feel like I had some control," Abby offered a half truth.

Raven's eyes flashed dangerously and she grabbed Abby by the lapels of her jacket, forcing her backwards about ten feet and slamming her against a tree. "You subjected me to that so you could go on a power trip over Camp Jaha?" she shouted, her blood on fire.

"What?" Abby asked, confused for a second, and then she reasoned what Raven had thought she meant, and pursed her lips, shaking her head. "Not over Camp Jaha, Raven," she said quietly, her eyes searching Raven's for some spark of returned interest. "Just over you."

It would have pissed her off even more, except for the tone of Abby's voice and the way Abby was looking at her with those wide, beautiful, sexy eyes. Some of the fire left her veins and she loosened her hold, but kept Abby against the tree. "Why would you want control over me?" she finally asked, rather than going over a thousand possibilities in her head.

Abby resisted the urge to reach up and brush Raven's hair out of her eyes. "Once the thought of spanking you hit me, I couldn't stop thinking about it. You've always had a perfect ass, and--"

"Shut the fuck up, right now," Raven said, her eyes wide. "You spanked me because it got you off?!" She was almost angry, but then the implication behind those words crashed into her awareness, and she ended up awed instead. "And I deserved to be punished, anyway. I see where your brain went with that. It's actually kind of genius, though I'm still really pissed at the subterfuge."

Abby had the good grace to blush. "I'm sorry. I feel like a total asshole, but I can't regret it. You did deserve it, and if you do anything else against my orders as Chancellor, I'll do it again, harder. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Raven nodded. "I'm so sorry for disobeying you, Ma'am," she added in a sultry but teasing voice, drawing out the 'Ma'am' for emphasis.

Abby groaned. "Don't do that," she warned, shaking her head with a smirk. "You don't know what you'd be getting yourself into..."

"Oh no?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. She let go of Abby and turned around, slowly pushing her pants and underwear back down as she looked over her shoulder. "I don't? You just blistered my ass with your bare hand, Ma'am. I'd say I know exactly what I'd be getting myself into."

Abby closed her eyes against the visual, dropping her head back against the tree. "Jesus, Reyes."

"Oh I'm sorry, does this make you uncomfortable?" Raven asked, obviously not sorry in the least.

Abby's hands ached to reach out and grab the saucy young woman by the waist, but she curled them into fists instead. Raven was just teasing her, surely. Probably just payback for the spanking. The minute she made a move, she was sure it would all come crashing down around her as this huge joke. "You're teasing me," she finally said carefully.

Raven pulled up her pants and turned around, advancing on Abby once more, pressing her body against the older woman's and whispering into her ear. "Damn right I'm teasing you, Ma'am. It's no less than you deserve after the stunt you pulled... you'd get another shock-lashing if I tattled to Kane, wouldn't you?" She let her question sink in until she felt Abby shudder, then wrapped her lips around a pale earlobe and sucked, hard. "But just because I'm teasing doesn't mean I don't want you, too..."

Abby's eyes squeezed shut and her mouth dropped open. "Who said I wanted you?" she managed to squeak out, knowing there was no way her feeble attempt at damage control would succeed.

Raven didn't let it faze her. "You didn't have to say it, Abby," she purred. "Your actions spoke much louder than your words. Lucky for you I think you're hot as fuck, so you won't get slapped with a sexual harrassment complaint." She smirked. "Tell me something... if you could have me any way you wanted me, what would it be?"

Abby licked her lips and swallowed slowly, refusing to open her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked, hoping for clarification.

"Do you want me to be rough and commanding, and fuck you like it's going out of style? Or do you want me to be soft and gentle, and pretend I've never fucked a girl before? Or, hmm, do you want me to be innocent and trusting, and let you have the lead? Do you want me on my back, my stomach, my knees? All fours? How do you want me, Abby?"

Never had someone's voice been able to affect Abby like the low, sultry, heated tones Raven was turning on her now. Every word out of the girl's mouth made her groin clench with anticipation and her panties wetter. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"Come on, Abby, join the game," Raven urged, running her hands up and down the Chancellor's sides. "I swear to God I won't report you."

"If I wanted you," Abby hedged, "I would just want you to be however you wanted to be." She bit her lip and paused for a few seconds before adding, "and all fours sounds amazing."

"What would you do to me first?" Raven purred, stopping her hands on Abby's waist and digging her nails in. "If I was naked on all fours in front of you?"

"I don't know," Abby said honestly, still with her eyes closed.

"Would you spank me again?" Raven pouted, moving her face close enough to Abby's so they could feel each other breathe.

"No," Abby said, shaking her head slightly.

"Good, because I already won't be able to sit comfortably," Raven said with a frown. "So what would you do, Ma'am?"

"That depends," Abby decided. "How wet would you be?"

Raven nipped at Abby's cheek bone with her teeth and growled. "Dripping." She made a split-second decision and grabbed Abby's wrist, pulling the other woman's hand toward her jeans. "I'm still unzipped," she said, her voice gaining a breathless edge. "Feel me."

Abby groaned, her head dropping back against the tree as she allowed Raven to move her hand. "You have to help me," she pleaded. "I can't make the first move."

"Chicken shit," Raven whispered, guiding Abby's hand into her pants and between her legs, sighing contently when she felt the Chancellor's fingers flutter.

"Jesus," Abby hissed, feeling the warmth, the slickness of the heat.

"I told you," Raven said, slightly scolding, as she ground her hips down onto Abby's hand. Then, still with a hold on Abby's wrist, she suddenly yanked the Chancellor's hand out of her pants and grabbed the other wrist, pinning both to the tree above Abby's head. "I'm gonna kiss you now," she announced, her eyes smoldering as she stared into wide brown ones.

Abby gave an almost imperceptible nod and then Raven's lips were on her, fierce, fiery and demanding. Her mouth was soft, her actions hard, aggressive. The conflicting sensations made the kiss explosive and set Abby's nerves on fire.

"You might be more experienced in the political arena," Raven breathed between savage nips to Abby's lower lip. "But I'm more experienced in the sexual enlightenment arena, and from this fucking second forward, you're mine, Ma'am. Until we're done here and I walk away, you are mine, do you understand me, Chancellor?"

"Yes," Abby said, her voice shaking.

"Show me some fucking respect," Raven hissed, closing a hand around Abby's throat.

"Yes, Raven?" Abby forced out around a compromised airway, her eyes going wide. Raven couldn't possibly expect her to utter some kind of submissive title, could she?

Raven let out a little snort of amusement and shook her head. "Try again, Ma'am. Be creative."

Abby thought about it for a minute or two, and then came up with something cute, but, she hoped, also respectful. "Yes, Miss Genius Mechanic..."

Raven threw her head back and laughed, then kissed Abby again, claiming her mouth possessively. "I like it. But you can shorten it to Miss Genius."

Abby smiled coyly. "Yes, Miss Genius."

Raven returned the coy smile, then dropped the pretense and leaned in close to Abby's ear. "Did you feel powerful when you spanked me against my will? And don't fucking lie to me, cause I'll know, and I'll walk away."

Abby hadn't expected that question and she sucked in a breath, swallowing hard before admitting the truth. "Yes, I did."

"I know. Do you think that was fair?"

"I thought so at the time, but now I'm thinking not really..." Maybe pure honesty would earn her some points.

"I should return the favor and do something against your will, Ma'am, but I won't. I'm not that kind of bitch." She paused, and when Abby said nothing, she continued. "Do you know what I am going to do to you, though?"

Abby felt Raven's hands clench tightly around her forearms, and she licked her lips, nervous but excited. "What, Miss Genius?" she finally asked when Raven didn't elaborate.

"I am going to put you on all fours and fuck you from behind until you come so hard you can't breathe," she promised. "I'm going to knock your hands out from under you and shove your face into the dirt so hard the grains will imprint on your cheek."

Abby's knees almost buckled and she closed her eyes, already losing her breath. "Please, Raven," she begged.

"Please do, or please don't?" Raven asked, fingernails starting to dig into Abby's arms.

"Just please," Abby shook her head, not sure what she was asking for.

Raven pulled the Chancellor away from the tree and forced her to her knees in the dirt. "Undo your pants."

Trembling fingers went to her waist and fumbed with the button and zipper until her pants were undone as requested. She had never been this nervous about sex with anyone... but she had never been in a situation quite like this, either. Raven was new and uncharted territory on so many levels. Her heart raced and her pulse pounded in her ears as she waited for the younger woman's reaction.

Raven used one boot to push Abby's jeans halfway down, then switched boots to push down the other side... then stepped on them to get them around Abby's knees, and placed her boot between the Chancellor's shoulder blades, leaving a dirty print on her jacket as she pushed forward and Abby went onto all fours.

Hair hanging down around her face, Abby focused on her breathing instead of on how exposed she was, in the middle of the forest, hoping like hell that Raven would follow through with her promise.

"Fuck me, the view is good from up here," Raven whistled, then bent to pull down Abby's soaking wet underwear. "Griffin," she said, grinning. "I'm impressed."

Abby blushed ten shades of red, grateful that Raven couldn't see her face. Or that she couldn't see Raven's face, more like it.

Raven hauled off and gave Abby's ass one good, resounding smack that would leave a nice handprint, and then immediately wrapped up a fistful of that long, gorgeous hair and yanked Abby's head back to hear her startled scream. "Ask for it," she demanded.

Abby's ass suddenly stung like the fires of hell, and out of nowhere. She hadn't expected it, but she should have. She groaned when Raven pulled her hair, and blushed again at the other woman's words. "Please," she said, despite the humiliation she felt at begging.

Raven's hand moved between Abby's legs and she moaned softly at the amount of slickness she found. "Please what?"

Abby ground her teeth and groaned again when she felt Raven's hand between her legs. "Please fuck me," she gave in easily. Too easily. But she couldn't be blamed for that... Dear God please don't let Raven change her mind, or stop and walk away, or laugh...

"Good girl," Raven purred, slipping two fingers inside and at the same time forcefully pressing Abby's face toward the dirt. "Down."

Abby went down willingly, turning her head to the side, inching her knees further apart to allow more of Raven's hand to fit between her thighs. The dirt was cold, gritty, some pieces sharp and uncomfortable against her soft skin.

Each thrust of Raven's fingers made her grunt with pleasure even as the dirt smeared over her face, but she didn't care. It was a small price to pay for how good the younger woman felt inside her.

"You're so fucking wet," Raven whispered, moving her fingers harder, faster. "Push back against me... show me you want it," she commanded.

Abby immediately started moving to meet Raven's thrusts, hard and fast to match. She was breathing so hard by now she was almost gasping for air, and sweat was dripping down the back of her neck into her hair.

"You're good at following orders, Chancellor," Raven teased, bringing her thumb into action over Abby's clit and watching the woman come undone beneath her.

Abby cried out, climaxing quickly, the pleasure shuddering through her and tightening her muscles like a coiled snake, then springing into release and spreading outward into her entire body. Even her blood seemed to boil.

"Yes," Raven coaxed her through it, and as the last shivers left Abby's body, she started rubbing the Chancellor's back, her entire demeanor changed from Mistress to friend... or lover. "You're so beautiful, Abby," she whispered, moving from Abby's back to stroke her hair.

A little confused at the sudden change, Abby took it in stride and just enjoyed the comfort and the kind words. "Thank you," she said hoarsely, making no move to get up.

"I know I was a bitch," Raven explained, pulling Abby gently back up onto her knees and moving onto her own knees in front of the other woman. "But you deserved it, and we both got off on it, right?"

Abby wasn't going to admit she got off on being ordered around and manhandled, but she wasn't going to outright deny it, either, so she just gave a little half-shrug and a smirk, knowing Raven would know what it meant.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Raven snorted, leaning forward and giving Abby a gentle kiss. "My ass hurts so fucking bad..."

"But you deserved it, and we both... well, no, just I got off on it," Abby said cheekily.

"You're hilarious," Raven said with a patented eye roll.

"So, am I still yours?" Abby asked, initiating her own kiss, laying her hands on Raven's upper arms.

"Are we talking long term here?" Raven asked skeptically.

"Short term," Abby said quickly, not wanting to scare her off. "For the night, am I still yours?"

"Is that your way of inviting me to spend the night, Abs?"

Abby shrugged again, trying to keep the hopefulness out of her expression.

"Yeah, I'll stay the night," Raven said casually. "I'll even wash your face for you."

"And they say chivalry is dead," Abby said, holding in her sigh of relief. She reached down and pulled up her pants, figuring the moment to be naked and exposed had passed.

"Though I gotta say, you do look sexy as fuck covered in dirt..."

"You can always wash my face in the morning..." Abby suggested.

Raven grinned and kissed her again. "Come on. Take me to bed."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else," Abby laughed, groaning as she got to her feet and slowly stretched with a yawn.

"Maybe after my ass has healed, you can give me a spanking we'll both get off on," Raven said suddenly, almost shyly.

"Raven," Abby replied as they walked toward camp.

"Yeah boss?"

"I did like it. The way you treated me, I mean. I liked it."

Raven smirked, but didn't take the opportunity to tease. "I know," she said, moving closer and resting a hand on Abby's hip as they walked. "But thanks for copping to it."

Abby smiled and leaned in to the touch. It had been so long since anyone had fulfilled her needs, it would take some getting used to, but Raven was worth it.


End file.
